


Let Me Take Care of You - A NejiTen Short

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu tenten, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: This is incredibly short and was made in a short amount of time. I wanted to just focus on how if they were attracted to each other, Neji would worry endlessly about her.This is one of those really short instances. Sorry if you wanted it longer ^ ^;





	Let Me Take Care of You - A NejiTen Short

He stood there watching her for some time, face unreadable for obvious reasons. She never heard him, but never had to; they just knew each other that well. She could sense how he was feeling from where she stood. It wasn’t easy to explain, but after working with someone for so long, you just kinda of knew. 

After a moment, Tenten turned a little and asked, “How long are you planning on standing there, Neji? This is getting a little weird.” 

His posture faltered to where he stumbled just a little. Tenten bit back laughter, turning away from him as she fixed her tea. “Would you like a cup? It’s nothing special, just green tea is all.” 

He didn’t answer, not at first, but eventually muttered, “Hn.”

She smiled at that, forcing her hands steady as she reached for a cabinet door. His eyes glanced at her arm, finding it wrapped up in bandages. His stomach knotted up but he refused to budge, when all he wanted to do was force the young woman back to bed. 

When he heard of her mission going wrong, Neji figured it was nothing more than just her being spotted and having to retreat. 

He knew better than thinking the stubborn woman would do such a thing. 

Tenten’s hand faltered and the cup slipped, but Neji caught it, beside her in an instant as he blurted, “You shouldn’t be up, Tenten. You’re far from healed.” 

“Don’t you start,” she warned, glaring up at him. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’ve been shaking since I got here,” Neji said. “You are far from healed and you need to lie down.” 

“One, hell no,” she stated, frowning at him, “and two, if you don’t take that damn mask off and talk to me, then we’re going to have issues.” 

Neji paused before removing his bird ANBU mask; it’d become like a second face for him due to having to wear it so much. Tenten blinked, staring at the new scar on his neck before asking, “What happened?” 

The man didn’t answer, not immediately, before touching his neck. “While you were out, I was attacked. It’s nothing fatal, Tenten. But more importantly, if you’re hurting, you shouldn’t be up. Why didn’t you call on Lee or Hinata-Sama?” 

“You know I don’t need anyone worrying about me,” she said, turning back to the screaming teapot on the stove. “Same as you, Neji, and you know it. I don’t feel like playing this song and dance today.” 

She couldn’t see, he wouldn’t let her, but oh how worried the man was! He tried not to let it show in his eyes, because if anyone could read him, it was Tenten. And while he hated it, it strengthened their bond tenfold. Tenten’s posture was almost limp, with bandages wrapped on one arm and the rest of her limbs having patches and stitches on them.

She was stupid to not have gone to any healer; at least that was what he thought. But even so, he knew Tenten enough that she would continue to refuse her, and using force would have resulted in a fight Tenten didn’t want and one that Neji didn’t need to have at the moment. 

When Tenten’s hand faltered as she poured the tea, Neji was behind her in an instant, steadying her hand as his free hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. “Tenten, please let me do this for you,” he begged, white eyes meeting her brown ones. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Neji, is that worry I sense?” she teased.

Neji didn’t blush or stammer, but instead took the pot out of her hands and lifted her into his arms. Tenten’s shocked face was worth the rant he’d be getting now, but he couldn’t take her stubbornness any longer. 

The girl needed to rest, whether she liked it or not. 

“You tease and poke at me, when you know your health matters to me,” Neji said in a gentle voice. Tenten’s cheeks lit up before she looked elsewhere, pouting childishly. He smiled at this, walking with no rush to her bedroom. “Allow me to take care of you for once, Tenten,” he said, enjoying her being in his arms a little too much. 

Her gaze finally met his as she said, “You’re breaking your own rules, Neji.” 

He knew that much already, but at the moment failed to care. “I’m just caring for a teammate,” he reasoned. 

“That’s what they all say,” she muttered, leaning up against his shoulder, eyes no longer leaving his. 

Kami, but he wanted to kiss her.

Instead, he placed her in bed, covering her up before sitting at the edge. “I’m trying Tenten, you know this.” 

“I know,” she said softly, her eyes seeming to glitter as she raised her hand to caress his cheek timidly. “I’m trying too, I promise. But don’t make me wait, okay? I’ll be right here when you’re finally ready.” 

He nodded, reluctantly moving his head enough to where she couldn’t reach him anymore. “I’ll check the tea.” He stood and left, leaving Tenten to her troubled thoughts. 

He poured the tea, having just as troubling thoughts. He wanted to hold her hand already; to keep her close. His heart pounded at the thought, but he had to wait. It wasn’t safe for them to be, not just yet. 

Not yet, not while their lives were constantly on the line. Being a part of ANBU meant more than spying, more than going undercover. Sometimes it almost meant suicide. But soon, soon it wouldn’t matter. Soon he wouldn’t have to hold back from holding her, caring for her, kissing her. All of their waiting would have been worth it and he would relish every moment he could have with Tenten. 

He was jerked from his thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around him. With a sigh, he opened his mouth to chastise her, but she spoke first. “Thank you, Neji.”

He felt his tension and worry ease away to something close to peace as her grip tightened. He’d never find anyone else who could soothe him the way she did, that knew him the way she did. 

That thought alone worried him more than anything else.


End file.
